As the number of the Web-based services and applications expands, so grows the demands placed upon the network and database equipment supporting such services and applications. Customers or consumers generally interact with a web site through an application which is connected to a database, or databases, to perform functions supported by a particular Web-based application and service. On a large scale, a multitude of applications may create a large number of connections to a particular database. However, the database system may become unstable when hit with a connection storm, where the database system cannot handle the rate of connection/disconnection requests. For example, a connection storm may occur when a large amount of new connections or disconnections to the database are concurrently requested from a multitude of applications.